


Remember Me

by Dreamyby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), not sure about the rating right now but mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyby/pseuds/Dreamyby
Summary: When the problems in your life start becoming too much to bear, you find comfort in the most unlikely place.
Relationships: North (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, North (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime last year and now finally decided to go ahead and post it. I hope you enjoy!

You awkwardly sat on the bed and stared at your hands, as if they were more interesting than the Traci seductively making her way to you. "Honestly, I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing here," you muttered before looking up to meet her dark gaze. She smiled, her entire form radiating desire. "That's okay, honey. Just relax, and I'll take the lead," she said, her tone silky. As her hands rested on your shoulders, your own hands immediately shot up to grab her wrists. "No- that's not- that's not what I meant. Please, just... just sit here," you petted a spot next to you on the bed, the movement hesitant. She smiled sweetly and nodded in response before taking her place next to you, the sway of her hips a little more exaggerated as she walked around you. Your gaze locked onto your lap where your hands now laid clasped, as if resisting the urge to touch her. It wasn't that you were repulsed from being aroused- you weren't even aroused in the slightest- nor was it the guilt that lurked at the back of your mind from even being in a place like this (okay, maybe it did have a little bit to do with guilt), but the whole scenario was just... strange. Almost as if it wasn't happening to you, because no, you were not the type to walk into the Eden Club. You were not the type to rent out a companion from desperation and loneliness. If you didn't touch her, this wasn't real...

Yet this was in fact reality, with you sitting on a plush bed in a private room in what was essentially a whorehouse, with an android looking expectantly at you, awaiting your command to pleasure you in any way you desired.

But that wasn't what you wanted.

"I-I'm..." Your voice shook with anxiety. A deep breath in, a deep breath out, and when you looked to your side, you saw that the Traci had leaned in closer to you, trying to make eye contact. You cleared your throat and sat up straight, the android following your movement. "I'm just here to talk." Confusion was written on her face, and you took the chance to actually finally examine her. Her deep brown hair contrasted nicely against her pale, smooth skin, now shaded in hues of blue and pink thanks to the club's lighting. She had a gentle face, one that looked like it would be soft and pleasant to the touch. Her mocha colored eyes were sharp, with a wild and commanding presence in them; despite that, they were not threatening- no, just meant to be enticing. They bored into you as she awaited your next words.

She really was lovely, her figure inviting you to come closer.

The thought had your expression tinged with pink and you went back to staring at your lap. This is not what you walked in here for, but you had to admit, you were starting to feel a little warm. You slowly pulled your hoodie off and over your head, afraid to make any sudden movements as if that would incite her to pounce on you. You did jump a little, however, when she reached over to help remove the suffocating article of clothing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, smiling fondly. Your face burned a little redder as you stared at her. "No, i-it's fine." You cleared your throat as you stared dumbly at her. "Um, what's your name?" You couldn't bring yourself to call her Traci if she had her own name. 

"I'm North," she replied, sultry smirk in place. "What about you, darling?" Your gaze moved away to look at something else, anything else, avoiding her eyes. "I'm (y/n)," you finally managed to speak. "What is it that you'd like to talk about?" North asked, scooting closer and placing a hand on your lap. You thought you would faint if she kept this up. Your timid (e/c) eyes turned back to her. 

It was then you began to spill your guts out. How you were starting to feel uncomfortable around your "friends" with all their gossip and you suspected they might be doing drugs or something. How your boyfriend seemed to be more handsy with you lately, and showering you with more gifts as if he felt guilty and you wondered if something was wrong- if he was cheating on you. How your parents were starting to put more pressure on you, expecting you to be groomed with proper manners and haughtiness to be shown off at lavish parties like a prize. By the end of your ranting, your were barely holding back the tears, and North simply wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close and rubbing your back in an attempt to comfort you. "You only have three minutes left of your session," she said quietly. You sniffled, rubbing your face with your hand, trying to wipe away the sorrow. "O-oh," you replied, not bothering to move your head from its place on her chest. "Just a little bit longer. This is... nice." Though you couldn't see it, North smiled. It was nice for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a long time ago and I had intended it to be a one-shot before another bigger story came to mind. If I get to writing that story, this could be considered a spin-off/prequel to it.


End file.
